wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Eastern Kingdoms
|loc=Eastern Azeroth |level=1-60, 70, 80-90 }} The Eastern Kingdoms (often called AzerothLands of Conflict, p. 17 Quote:...the Arathi assured them the land would always belong to all peoples and named the land as a whole in homage to their ancient ancestors: Azeroth. Together, the humans constructed the fortress city of Strom...Lands of Conflict, p. 17 Quote:The envoy explained that long after the destruction wrought by the Maelstrom, some of the survivors had made their way to northern Azeroth and established a new kingdom, called Quel’Thalas, and a new source of magical power, called the Sunwell.World of Warcraft manual, p.106 Quote:There are no flight paths across the ocean linking Kalimdor and Azeroth. Quote:The Argus Wake might run deep through the continent of Azeroth.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, p.362 Quote:On both Kalimdor and Azeroth, war and time have left much of the land in ruins, and civilization is often limited to the land enclosed inside city walls.Dark Factions, p. 11 Quote:but they exist on coastlines throughout the world — Azeroth, Kalimdor, and Northrend all boast tribes of murlocs.) are the eastern continents on the world of Azeroth.Lands of Conflict, 11, 66, 77, 78, 176, 178. The Eastern Kingdoms is made up from a group of subcontinents (Azeroth, Khaz Modan and Lordaeron) formed from the original continent of Kalimdor following the Great Sundering. The Eastern Kingdoms lie to the east of the Great Sea and to the west of the Forbidding Sea. The central part of the Eastern Kingdoms is dominated by the Khaz Mountains and the Redridge Mountains. Both cover several zones. The Eastern Kingdom's western counterpart is the continent of Kalimdor. The Eastern Kingdoms include the three continents of Lordaeron,Lands of Conflict, pg. 85 Khaz Modan,Lands of Conflict, pg. 33, 66 and Azeroth.Lands of Conflict, pg. 40 The Eastern Kingdoms are the homes of the undead, dwarves, gnomes, blood elves, humans, worgen, and few remaining high elves. An old map that was on the Blizzard web site and the Warcraft RPG shows that the Eastern Kingdoms are divided into three continents: * Lordaeron * Khaz Modan * Azeroth Quel'Thalas seems to make up a fourth continent in some maps. Most of the time, it appears that the Eastern Kingdoms are divided into only three continents, as Quel'Thalas is shown as part of northern Lordaeron. Geography Eastern Kingdoms is actually considered to be three subcontinents: Lordaeron in the north, Khaz Modan in the middle, and Azeroth (the continent) in the south. It has a variety of climates like Kalimdor, but has more zones that show damage from humanoid intervention. The Alliance dominates the central and southern parts of the continent (with the exception of Stranglethorn Vale). However, the north is the stronghold of the Forsaken and regions scarred by the Scourge. Unlike Kalimdor, the Eastern Kingdoms have very few desert areas (except for the Badlands), but several areas are wastelands (the Blasted Lands, Burning Steppes, Deadwind Pass, and Searing Gorge). There are areas of marshland like the Swamp of Sorrows and the Wetlands, but temperate forests and hills proliferate. For some reason the mountainous areas surrounding Ironforge appear to be perpetually snowy, while most of the other regions are temperate or warmer. Zones Capital cities Alliance *Ironforge (in Dun Morogh, Khaz Modan) *Stormwind (in Elwynn Forest, Azeroth) *Gnomeregan (in Dun Morogh, Khaz Modan; currently taken over by Troggs and Leper Gnomes) ;Former * Gilneas City (in Gilneas, Lordaeron; controlled by non-aligned Gilneans?) * Alterac City (in Alterac Valley, Lordaeron; controlled by ogres, but infiltrated by the Syndicate) Horde *Undercity (in Tirisfal Glades, Lordaeron) * Silvermoon (in Eversong Woods, Quel'Thalas) Battlegrounds *Alterac Valley - Alterac Mountains *Arathi Basin - Arathi Highlands * Battle for Gilneas - Gilneas * Twin Peaks - Twilight Highlands Dungeons * Deadmines 15-23 / 85 (Heroic) * Shadowfang Keep 18-24 / 85 (Heroic) * The Stockade 22-25 * Gnomeregan 28-35 * Scarlet Monastery 29-40 ** Graveyard 29-32 ** Library 31-35 ** Armory 33-37 ** Cathedral 36-40 * Uldaman * Temple of Atal'Hakkar * Blackrock Mountain ** Blackrock Depths 48-60 ** Molten Core 60+ ** Blackrock Spire 52-61 *** Lower Blackrock Spire 52-61 *** Upper Blackrock Spire 55-61 ** Blackwing Lair 60+ ** Blackrock Caverns 80-81 ** Blackwing Descent 85+ * Stratholme 56-61 * Scholomance 56-61 * Zul'Gurub 58-60 * Karazhan 70+ * Zul'Aman 70+ * Isle of Quel'Danas 70+ ** Magister's Terrace 70+ ** Sunwell Plateau 70+ * Abyssal Maw ** Throne of the Tides 80-81 ** Abyssal Maw 81-83 * Grim Batol ** Grim Batol 85 ** Bastion of Twilight 85+ Races Per Faction Alliance * * * * * * * * Horde * * * * * * * * See also * Maps Media Images File:The_eastern_kingdoms_geographical_map_by_kuusinen-d7pdolm.png|Fan art by Kuusinen File:Eassternkingdoms2.JPG File:LordaeronLoC.JPG|Lordaeron in Lands of Conflict. File:WoWLordaeron.jpg|Lordaeron in the World of Warcraft manual. File:KhazModan.JPG|Khaz Modan in Lands of Conflict. File:WoWKhazModan.jpg|Khaz Modan in the World of Warcraft manual. File:AzerothLoC.JPG|Azeroth in Lands of Conflic''t. File:WoWAzeroth.jpg|Azeroth in the ''World of Warcraft manual. File:Easternkingdoms.jpg|Three continents. File:Easternkingdoms2.JPG|Four continents. File:Easternkingdoms2.jpg File:Eastern Kingdoms Graphic.jpg|The Eastern Kingdoms graphic during the Burning Crusade expansion. File:LoadScreenEasternKingdomWide.jpg| The Eastern Kingdoms graphic during World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King File:War2.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms in Warcraft II, four continents. File:EasternKingdoms.jpg|As it appears on the minimap in Cataclysm. File:AzerothAlpha.jpg|As it appeared on the minimap in patch 0.5.3. Videos File:Cataclysm - Cataclysm Eastern Kingdoms Map Portal|an "annotation adventure" which will lead you to other videos containing overviews of updated zones in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm (courtesy of Jesse Cox). References External links ;Old de:Östliche Königreiche es:Reinos del Este fi:Eastern Kingdoms hu:Eastern Kingdoms it:Eastern Kingdoms nl:Eastern Kingdoms pl:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Azeroth Category:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Regions Category:Lands of Conflict